


Quiet town

by Charles_Rockafellor



Series: Earth Two (Sagittarius Earth) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Game Theory, Human Speciation, Nash Equilibria, Sanity, Superlogic, Trade Negotiation, War, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: What is war, in a world of peace?This story is set in Earth 2 (Sagittarius Earth, something like theflattened sombrero model), somewhere off to the northeast of Earth 1 (Orion Earth) - essentially Richard Scarry's world, sociologically, populated by scores of different Hominoidea species, and everyone's Gemeinschaft is something right out of a “Brady Bunch” episode.  Not every place in Icewall is a hell world.For an overview of Earth Two's region of the Icewall universe, please see thelocal area Icewall map.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Series: Earth Two (Sagittarius Earth) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Humor and Comedy, Icewall, War is Hell





	Quiet town

Earth 2, “Sagittarius Earth”; Pleasantberry.

Nice place, beautiful even; diverse species population. Their biggest news in a month might be a cat stuck in a tree, maybe even a pie eating contest.

The wine had presented no problem, but each required a tax change of the other regarding the cheese. Trade negotiations with Mayville had broken down. Now they would see war.

The armies of each town had gathered at the appointed hour and their champions approached the designated field as tension ran thick throughout.

Bean counters worked out the golden mean of the respective cheese tax requirements even as the contenders weighed their moves, each knowing not what lay on the line, but knowing still that the golden mean would weigh in favor of the victor of this series of battles.

Pleasantberry's champion, a brooding Gigantopithecus Blacki, glanced up slightly, his gaze falling on the gentle curve of South America, rimward and just above the tree tops, as he awaited Mayville's action. He sighed to himself with an inward contentment, letting his mind wander before it all began. Tierra del Fuego looked so calm and peaceful just below the Antarctic coast. He'd always wanted to go visit, but never gotten around to it – everything was just so nice right where he was.

The Australopithecus Gracile reached forward, choosing Pe4.

Aggressive. And he seemed to be eyeing his bishops, too.

This was going to be brutal.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
